Primos
by Chessipedia
Summary: Walburga y sus hijos pasan tiempo en casa de algunos de sus familiares.


Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje preferido" del foro Provocare Ravenclaw.

Los ingredientes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo jugué un poco con la receta.

* * *

Primos

Estaba sentado en el borde de su cama con la pijama puesta y los pies guindando del borde, zigzagueando por la energía contenida. Esperaba pacientemente, o lo paciente que sus hiperquinéticos seis años le permitían, que Kreacher le tendiera la ropa que su madre había escogido para la salida de esa tarde.

El elfo doméstico le colocó sobre la cama un par de pantalones color caquis, una camisa blanca, que colocaría debajo de la túnica de verano azul celeste. En la base de la cama le dejó un par de zapatos de color mostaza y procedió a ayudarlo a cambiarse.

Sirius sabía que no debía quejarse, sabía que debía utilizar esa ropa ridícula y no reprochar porque sino su padre lo llevaría al despacho y le daría la zurra de su vida, sin embargo no estaba feliz al respecto. No quería ir a casa de su tía abuela, no quería utilizar esas ropas y ciertamente no quería que Kreacher lo desvistiera como a un bebé, aunque lo había hecho desde que Sirius recordaba él ya era un niño grande. Pero así como su cerebro de seis años comprendía que una queja lo llevaría al extremo del cinturón, también comprendía que un buen comportamiento le beneficiaría en sus futuros deseos; que en ese momento incluían una escoba de juguete.

Se colocó los pantalones y la camisa lo mejor que pudo, intentando hacer todo lo que pudiera por si solo; sin embargo Kreacher le dio algunos retoques; como acomodar su cuello y meterle bien la camisa dentro del pantalón. Luego de calzarse se dispuso a ponerse la túnica, para que le elfo amarrara las complicadas amarras.

– ¿Sabes a dónde vamos hoy? – preguntó el niño al Elfo mientras lo veía amarrar unas cintas en su cintura.

– El amo Sirius, junto con el amo Regulus y la ama Black irán a casa de la ama Dorea, – respondió el elfo sin cesar en su trabajo.

– ¿Dorea? – Sirius intentó recordar algún familiar con ese nombre pero su memoria no lograba dar con el parentesco.

– La ama Dorea es tía de la ama Black, – respondió Kreacher, sacando una queja de fastidio de Sirius.

– ¿Otra reunión de té? – se quejó mientras Kreacher examinaba que su trabajo estuviera listo.

– A Kreacher no se le han informado las actividades de esta tarde. – Con eso el elfo doméstico se excusó y se dispuso a hacer el mismo trabajo con su hermano en la habitación continua.

Unos 15 minutos después Sirius estaba en la biblioteca, al lado de Regulus, quien era unos centímetros más bajos que él y estaba vestido de verde en lugar de azul; sin embargo sin esas pequeñas diferencias, y que Sirius era un año mayor, ambos podrían pasar por gemelos.

Walburga hizo inspección de sus hijos antes de suspirar, parecía que la mujer tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de ir a la reunión de esa tarde, sin embargo tomó un puñado de Polvos Flu, ordenándole a Sirius que tomara firmemente a Regulus de la mano y lo soltara por ningún motivo, para pronunciar claramente "Mansión Potter" antes de desaparecer en las llamas.

Sirius no comprendía muy bien lo que acababa de escuchar, Potter no era un apellido que se escuchara a menudo en la casa Black. Malfoy, Lestrange, Nott, esos eran apellidos a los que estaba acostumbrado, pero Potter no era uno de ellos. No entendía como esa gente estaba relacionado con él, sin embargo no dejaría de mostrar su mejor cara ante este nuevo grupo de personas.

El primogénito de los Black era un niño como cualquier otro; curioso, lleno de energía, con una imaginación vivaz, a veces cuestionaba lo que sus padres le decían, pero a pesar de todo poseía ese orgullo Black que era difícil de sacar de la genética de esa familia.

Siendo el primer hijo del matrimonio y heredero del apellido Sirius solía caminar alto a todo lugar que iba, era algo tan natural como respirar, sin embargo a veces recordaba que era sólo un niño de seis años a la merced de los adultos. Una de esas ocasiones se acaba de presentar.

Dorea Potter se acercó a los tres miembros de la familia Black, con el mismo caminar que Sirius y su madre solían demostrar, por lo que Sirius sintió que quizá debía dejar la altanería; por unos segundos; y sopesar la situación.

Al estar cerca de los tres, Dorea expandió una sonrisa en su rostro, que le llegó a los ojos, y abrazó a su sobrina. Sirius no solía ver ese tipo de demostraciones en las otras reuniones a la que su madre le hacía asistir.

– Es un placer verte, Walburga, ha pasado demasiado tiempo. – Dorea le comentó a la joven mujer, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

– Es cierto tía Dorea, me disculpo por no haber venido a visitar antes. – Respondió más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

Walburga Black no se permitía tener errores en su comportamiento, tenía que mantener en alto todas las expectativas de la familia, el orgullo Black, los ideales de la familia; y desde que Dorea se había casado con Charlus Potter esas cosas solían rozar de una manera poco agradable.

Charlus Potter era el heredero de uno de los apellidos mágicos más poderosos e influyentes, por lo que cuando le propuso matrimonio a Dorea la familia no había estado en desacuerdo. Sin embargo los Potter tenían unos ideales un tanto "liberarles", que los Black toleraban pero no compartía, y ese era el motivo de que Walburga no hubiera decidido visitar a su tía antes de la invitación de la mujer mayor.

– Se que debes estar ocupada, se la matriarca de la familia conlleva muchas responsabilidades, – dijo comprensiva la señora Potter, para luego agacharse, – además, seguro estos dos te deben dar trabajo. – La sonrisa de Dorea centelleaba en su rostro y Sirius no pudo evitar reflejarla en su rostro, mientras Regulus se escondía detrás de su hermano. – Están muy guapos.

Sirius no sabía si el comentario fue con él o con su madre. Le habían enseñado a callar a menos que los mayores le hablaran, por lo que miró a su madre buscando aprobación, a lo cual Walburga asintió, casi imperceptiblemente.

– Muchas gracias, señora Potter, – respondió con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

– Puedes llamarme Dorea, – le correspondió con la misma sonrisa. – sin embargo, creo que es un tanto formal para una cita de juegos, ¿no creen?

– ¿Cita de juegos? – volvió a preguntar el primogénito Black.

– Si, mi hijo James es una bola de energía y yo no puedo sola con él, – dijo en fingido sufrimiento, – y necesito a dos valientes caballeros que me ayuden a atraparlo, se ha escondido y dice secuestrará las escobas hasta que alguien juegue Quidditch con él. ¿Aceptan el reto?

Los ojos de Sirius y Regulus brillaban ante la expectativa de poder jugar con escobas y divertirse un rato en lo que parecía una tarde tediosa. Walburga no aprobaba ese tipo de comportamientos, sin embargo no podía contradecir a su tía, no sólo por ser su mayor y superior, sino por estar en la casa de la misma.

En pocos minutos los elfos domésticos los desprendieron de las túnicas y ambos muchachos quedaron con las ropas más cómodas y sueltas, para emprender camino a los jardines de la Mansión Potter, en búsqueda del misterioso James.

Luego de correr un buen tramo, intentando competir con Regulus, que parecía divertirse tanto como él; evidencia que daban sus rojas mejillas; Sirius decidió que debían buscar al misterioso James en lugares un poco más atrevidos.

Luego de buscar entre los arbusto más cercanos a la Mansión, el joven Black decidió que si tenía una posición ventajosa podría encontrarlo, por lo que decidió escalar un árbol. Regulus lo veía a la expectativa, entre divertido y miedoso; nunca antes se le había ocurrido a su hermano esa idea, y a pesar de tener miedo de que Walburga lo regañara, quería unirse a la travesía.

Un par de ramas más arriba Sirius se consiguió con otro niño, tenía el pelo revuelto; como por el viento; unos lentes gruesos y ojos avellana. Estaba comiendo una rana de chocolate, recostado del tronco y con tres escobas a su disposición. Por fin había encontrado al misterioso James.

James lo miró divertido, por fin tendría alguien de su edad con quien jugar, pero no les daría las escobas tan fácilmente. Habían encontrado su escondite pero no sería presa fácil.

– ¿Te han mandado a recatarlas verdad? – preguntó divertido el chico de los ojos avellanas.

– Si, y no pienso irme sin ellas, – dijo Sirius siguiéndole la corriente.

– No te las daré, me ha costado mucho traerlas hasta acá, – Y diciendo eso esgrimió una rama como si fuera una espada. Lo que sorprendió enormemente a Sirius. – Tendrás que luchar por ellas.

Sirius se quedó boquiabierto, intentando ver cómo continuar con el juego, pero viéndose indefenso ante la espada de James.

– Veo que no tienes armas, – dijo James acercándose amenazadoramente con una sonrisa traviesa entre los labios, – Igual nunca me atraparás.

James se lanzó hacia el suelo en una de las escobas, estaban encantadas para no subir muy alto, pero le permitirían maniobrar dentro de las posibilidades del árbol. Al ver eso Sirius contuvo un grito de sorpresa e inmediatamente miró al suelo.

– ¡Regulus, atrápalo! – le gritó a su hermano, procediendo a bajar lo más rápido posible del árbol.

– Veo que has traído refuerzos, pero no lograrán vencerme. – Diciendo eso James "aceleró" a todo dar en la escoba de juguete siendo perseguido por los hermanos Black.

Sirius nunca se había divertido tanto como ese día, si era cierto que jugaba con sus primos, e incluso con Regulus, pero los amplios terrenos lo resguardaban de la mirada inquisidora de su madre que siempre cortaba su entusiasmo a unos niveles más "adecuados" para cumplir "los ideales y estándares" que tenían con él.

Al llegar nuevamente a la Mansión, se percató del estado de sus ropas y las de Regulus; menudo castigo el que le vendría por ensuciarse de esa manera, como su fuera un ser inferior a su estatus.

Cuando sus madres los vieron Sirius pudo notar la mueca de molestia de Walburga en el rostro, indicándole que al llegar a la casa lidiaría con las consecuencias de sus actos, sin embargo Dorea se estaba acercando al grupo y, tanto Sirius como su madres, esperaban una reprimenda por la mayor del grupo.

– ¡James mira el estado en el que te encuentras! – Le reprimió Dorea, no tan severamente. – Has traído contigo todo el jardín.

– Lo siento, mamá. – dijo un tanto avergonzado, – Es que Sirius casi me atrapa y luego Regulus me emboscó y tuve que esconderme. – explicó como si tuviera todo el sentido del mundo.

– Ya veo, ¿se han divertido? – dijo con el mismo tono de severidad.

Los tres niños asintieron con la cabeza, James sonriente, mientras que los Black con mirada de disculpas a su madre. Sabían que no debían estar así, sabían que habían hecho algo que no debía; por muy divertido que fuera.

– Que bueno, ahora ve con Winky y date un baño.

Dorea se acercó a James, Sirius esperaba que Dorea lo castigara por andar tan andrajoso, nunca espero que fuera en público, porque esas cosas se tratan en familia o en privado; sin embargo lo que sucedió a continuación lo dejó estático. Al acercarse Dorea a su hijo, le depositó un beso en la frente, y con la misma sonrisa cálida lo empujó hacia las habitación para que la bola de mugre y sonrisas se convirtiera en su hijo nuevamente.

En ese instante Sirius sintió algo en la boca del estómago, algo que nunca había sentido antes, algo que no reconocía, una añoranza de estar en el lugar del otro, de no sentirse amenazado por cada tontería que hacía, de sentir la calidez de una tarde de risas sin culpa. Ese día Sirius sintió envidia de una vida que estaba tan cerca de él y que jamás tendría.


End file.
